


Magnetic

by deadfromfandom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, My canon babies are canon, korrasamiweddingday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfromfandom/pseuds/deadfromfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to #KorrasamiWeddingDay</p><p>I will never get over this canon pairing. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic

There was something to be said for ultimately falling in love with the Avatar.

Was it because of the downright terrifying amounts of power that Korra held?

Was it because of the years and years of wisdom and past lifetimes that the girl had lived through?

Was it because she knew that she would always be by Korra’s side whenever dragged into more life-threatening situations?

“Do you, Avatar Korra, take Asami Sato’s hand in marriage?”

Korra’s eyes were shining. “I do.”

_Well._

“Do you, Asami Sato, take Avatar Korra’s hand in marriage?”

“I do.”

_Not quite._

Call Asami a physics nerd, but she had always loved the idea of magnetism. Two objects that attract will always try their hardest to inevitably come together.

Maybe that was what her and Korra’s love was. Because there was no other person she could imagine falling for so completely and hopelessly, even if she wasn't the Avatar. Beyond the Avatar position was Korra, the girl that could make her heart palpate effortlessly with just a careless crooked grin. 

Korra’s hands cupped her face, before their lips seamlessly pressed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I love Korrasami? I LOVE KORRASAMI.


End file.
